


Don't the Nights Pass Slow

by BasilHellward



Series: Being Human December 2020 Prompt List Fills [2]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Human Hal, Human Tom, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, and by that i mean it basically IS gen but...no it's not because they're gay♥, well hal tries anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Passing one of the uninhabited rooms of the B&B, Hal's surprised to see Tom is awake too, sitting on a windowsill and gazing up at the sky.
Relationships: Tom McNair & Hal Yorke, Tom McNair/Hal Yorke
Series: Being Human December 2020 Prompt List Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't the Nights Pass Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr user drjohnweston's [Being Human December 2020 Prompt List](https://drjohnweston.tumblr.com/post/635168989527572481/being-human-december-2020-prompt-list). The prompt for December 5th was 'Tom.'  
> Title is from The Rolling Stones’ song Moonlight Mile.  
> Unbeta’d — please point out any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors so I can correct them! Constructive criticism is also welcome. Enjoy :)

Hal wanders the house with a mug of coffee most nights. Not his cup of tea, so to speak, but he needs the additional caffeine if he wants to stay awake — and he desperately wants to stay awake. He's hardly slept in days but his reluctance to face the nightmares far outweighs his exhaustion. Passing one of the uninhabited rooms of the B&B, Hal's surprised to see Tom is awake too, sitting on a windowsill and gazing up at the sky.

The silver light of the moon outlines the contours of Tom's profile attractively, catching his long lashes when he blinks. His hair is longer now, concealing most of the scar on his head. Tom never said so but Hal knows he'd only kept it cropped so close to prevent vampires from grabbing it in a fight. He looks pensive and almost sad, sitting there and staring at nothing in particular. Hal takes another step down the hall, not wanting to disturb him, but the creak of a floorboard alerts Tom to his presence.

"A'right, Hal? What're y'doin' up?" 

"I couldn't sleep," Hal says, stepping into the room.

"I can't sleep neither," Tom says and turns to look back out the window. "I miss 'im."

Tom could mean any number of people but Hal takes his best guess. "McNair?"

"Well, him an' all, but nah. I meant the wolf. S'weird, innit?"

Hal's shoulders drop with the realisation. Tom hadn't been staring at nothing after all. He was watching the moon, full and bright above the sleeping street. Hal had been so caught up in the struggles of his own return to humanity that he hadn't considered how Tom might be affected. The wolf had been all he'd known and now it was gone.

"No, Tom," he says, "it isn't weird at all." 

Hal crosses the room to stand beside Tom. He raises a hand, flexes it momentarily, before settling it on Tom's left shoulder. Tom immediately covers it with one of his own. Wearing a vest as usual, Tom's skin is warm to the touch — though not as warm as it had seemed before, when Hal was still a vampire and he a werewolf. The scar is rough beneath Hal's palm and he finds himself stroking his thumb along one of the long, raised lines. Tom doesn't seem to mind so he keeps doing it while Tom looks longingly at the moon.

"I fought I wanted t'be normal," he says, smiling sadly, "but now I am I feel kind've..."

"Like something's missing?" Hal supplies.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"I've been having difficulty as well."

Tom turns away from the window then, looking rather alarmed as he frowns up at Hal. "Y'don't still want blood or owt, d'ya?!"

Hal gapes at him for a second before laughing. "No," he says, still chuckling. Then, more seriously, "I-I have nightmares. Things I've done, people I've..."

"But he's gone now, yeah?" Tom interrupts. "The bad Hal. S'just you now. An' I'm just me an' all."

"We're just us," Hal concurs, giving Tom’s shoulder a squeeze and wishing he could do more about the homesick expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know. Constructive criticism is welcome! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)


End file.
